


过不去

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吧唧哥哥没有掉火车没有被改造，两人平安回来。Steve被国家召唤，吧唧哥哥会变老……</p>
            </blockquote>





	过不去

嘟了好几声了，那边才慢吞吞的接起电话：“Hello，Anna家的杂货铺……”   
他说了要找的人之后讨好的笑了好几声，虽然那个记忆中的胖女人可能听不到，好吧，他以为会有用，能让对方快速的去帮自己叫那个人来听电话……毕竟他身上的硬币不多了。 显然是错的。于是他只能伴着老醉鬼John模糊的斥责声数着从玻璃上滚落的雨滴。   
他讨厌下雨。不仅是因为粘糊糊的天气，膝盖上粘糊糊的让他想划开面层的皮肉，深入骨髓去抓挠的隐痛，记忆里战场上粘糊糊的随时可能让他摔倒而致命的泥泞……   
好像只要下雨，那个人总会生病。那个虔诚的跪在教堂里祈祷的小男孩甚至幻想，如果自己是天神就好了，那样，一年四季都是晴天，他们会有干净温暖散发着阳光气息的被褥，破烂的房顶上落下的也不会是冰凉的雨滴，而是一个个调皮又明亮的光圈。   
还有不会因为病痛而硬撑着微笑的人。   
那边应该是晴天。美国这么大，这儿一直在下雨，那布鲁克林就艳阳高照吧！  
 他嘴角露出一丝笑，看着那新积成的水珠无可救药的顺着玻璃上原有的水迹往下流，慢慢的融进了其他的水流，慢慢的消失不见。  
 “嘿！bucky？”那个人的声音带着粗喘，他心里莫名的紧张，下意识的就想告诉他不用着急，慢慢呼吸，慢慢的，自己会一直在，一直等着的……  
 他说不出来。  
 “Hey，Steve……你还在睡觉么？我听你的声音……”   
“哈，我的确刚起来。别说我啦，你在哪里？你知道的，Anna家的电话没有来电。哦，你听起来很疲倦……我的意思是，你要是累了……anyway，注意休息。腿还好么？”   
“我很好，Steve。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“你呢，希望你工作不是很忙。”   
“抱歉你的希望落空了。”那个人一声轻笑，“buck，你知道么，昨天晚上的月亮特别的亮，又大又圆，很美。”  
 “我，我在路上看到的。”那个人的声音在模糊的雨声中又暖又轻，仿佛还带着月光的清亮：“昨天很累，银行绑架案。不过我没受伤，bucky,我没有受伤……回家的时候，我一个人安安静静的往我们的家里走，夜色那么美，来来往往那么多人，我，我还是觉得静。buck，太静了……”  
 “哦，你看我说这些……对了，你不是说会给我寄明信片么？我知道你，知道你觉得写信太女性化，但是明信片呢？你走的时候可是说好的，带我看路上的风景的……”   
“Steve，时间要到了，我……”   
“你没有带Sara走！”那个人的声音带着不甘与隐怒：“她只是去自己阿姨家做客去了！你，James，你骗了我！你怎么能，你怎么……”  
 “我是想的啊，”他眯着眼笑了笑，“但是她父亲嫌弃我……”   
“撒谎！！你明明知道，你，只要是你，别人愿意给出全世界！你明明……”   
后面的话语被急促的嘟嘟声打断了。  
 他握着电话呆了一会儿，然后抿了抿嘴，将电话挂了回去。   
你也应该知道，如果是你，别人更愿意付出全世界。   
那个别人，是我。  
 他在雨帘里呆了一会儿，无所事事的，漫无目的。身后的电话亭安安静静……他笑了笑，抹了一把脸上的水渍，转身离去。隐约的电话铃声透过雨幕传到他的耳朵里，或许有，或许是他听错了……或许是找他的，或许不是，谁知道呢？  
 昨夜欢好的女人慵懒的站在酒馆门口，嘴唇嫣红吐出一丝烟雾，“要走？”   
他挑眉笑了笑，绅士的俯身在那双带着烟味的手上留下亲吻：“再见啦，美丽的女士。”  
 “你知道，我丈夫死之后，我一直很难过。”女人朝他吐了一口烟气，语气坦然的过分，“但是后来……当遇到第一个让我叫的那么大声的男人时，我爽的几乎流泪……妈的，世界那么大，人生那么长，有什么是过不去的呢？”   
他赞同的点头，然后整了整自己的帽子冲进了雨中。   
火车站因为雨天而寂寥。 他百无聊赖的抖着腿，看着一旁愁苦的母女。  
 “我有一张……我说，我有多的一张，去纽约的火车票。”他掏出那张不到十分钟被莫名其妙的弄得皱巴巴的车票递了过去。   
他没有上站台，甚至不能看着那辆火车远去。   
秀气的售票员问他要买去哪儿的车票……somewhere only we know。或者那个可以和自己心爱的人在一起的地方吧，whatever。   
“随便。”他笑得很绅士。 人生就是一场旅行……真是废话。  
 你会遇上好多好多的人，千奇百怪的事……   
人生那么长，那么长。  
 可我没有你。  
 James buchana Barnes的一生，很多事都可以随意，很多事都能过得去，唯独他。 这个叫Steve Rogers的人，真是一个没有底的深坑……根本过不去。   
他闭上眼感受列车疾驰，嘴角淡淡的微笑，我也根本不想过去。  


End file.
